shadowhuntersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting a Legend
Jonathan walking down the hall of a runned-down building saw a blur and than none other than Jace Lightwood stood their hands crossed behind his back. Jonathan smirked and than moved so quick and with a brutal blow broke Jace's jaw than handed him 5 more punches to the face and than flung him against the wall. " You, shadowhunter are pathetic the so-called Jace Lightwood so awesome but your nothing my Dad beat you up and so did I " , He used telekinesis and than broke Jace's arm and than his rib cage. His eyes were all black and he stood staring at Jace than a blur kicked Jonathan in the back of the head and he fell than got back. " Hi, I am Emma Carstairs and I advise you don't put another finger on him or I will kill you Demon ", He smiled than put his foot on Jace's throat and blood came spurting out and than Emma shot toward Jonathan but he quickly stepped back and while she was turning around grabbed her hair and pulled it back than slammed her head twice knocking her out. Jace asked wearily, " What are you ", " Let me show you what I am and why ",He put his index finger on Jace's forehead and than Jace was in a dream. Sebastian he remembered that kid the one who murdered Nine-year old Max Lightwood. He stood their and a woman was there with Sebastian along with two people a Greater Demon he recognized as Lilith and another one Lucifer. The woman had a baby clearly and was scared looking around. Jonathan turned around than brought out a dagger than faced toward Lilith and Lucifer. He cut Lilith and took a great deal blood from her and than cut Lucifer's taking a little. " My son will surpass me in strength he may be invincible but he is the Genocide to the ShadowHunters ", He walked toward the Woman and Lilith was smiling brightly, " This childs birth will be just as Glorious as yours was Jonathan " , She smiled like a Hyena staring intently at the Woman. Jonathan handed the cup to the woman. " Drink it now! " , He smiled as she put the her lips to the cup and drunk it whole than coughed and relaxed. Jace was awed and than a different dream appeared. The woman stood their and she was talking to a Man with Golden hair and Golden eyes. He said, " I shall give you my blood in return for saving my kind, " , His wrist was cut open and he poured it in a golden cup. She took it and drunk radiating power and than a golden light blinded everybody and she was standing there alone. 6 months later she was giving birth to a Normal boy only his eyes were All black and he had sharp teeth but they disappeared along with the eyes to give him a normal appearance. His mom left the hospital and than brought the child to her Manor where she set it on fire with the kid in it. She believed the child dead and left having another child later on and a new family. Jace was in the present and stood their looking at the kid who was supposed to die in the fire. " You see Jace shadowhunters think there better than everyone else wlell we'll see about that " , His eyes returned to normal and he jumped out the window falling with grace and than the gold light in his eyes finally showen.